Dark Pit vs Roxas
Dark Pit vs Roxas is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-sixth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 1! Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts! The Mirror of Truth's reflection of Pit collides with Sora's dark version. Which lives to fight another day? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sora dropped to his knees, as Roxas finally ''claimed victory over him. As Sora looked up, broken, a pair of angels landed before Roxas. "Pit, you need to go ahead and stop the rest of those creatures." Dark Pit ordered, glaring at Roxas and breaking the Silver Bow in two. Roxas sneered and then scoffed. "I just defeated Sora. What make you think you can best me?" he demanded, raising his Keyblade. Dark Pit smirked. "I'm not Sora." The angel angled his blades across Roxas' neck. "You might be able to defeat a goody two shoes. A pure hearted hero, but let's see you try it on someone like me." '''Here we go! ' Dark Pit lashed out with his blades, cutting down on Roxas' shoulder. But the Nobody was able to tank the blow, and swung the Keyblade around. Pittoo countered with a low block, and thrusted a closed palm into Roxas' mouth. Seething, the Nobody clipped the winged angel on the chest and fired several shots of flames at Dark Pit. Nothing to worry about. The angel raised his defences and repelled the attacks with his Orbitars. Roxas sneered, as he swept his foot low, feigning a kick. Pittoo took the bait, going for a stomp, but Roxas delivered his intended attack, which was a swipe from the Keyblade, knocking the angel across the ground. Dark Pit hit hard, and drew his Raptor Claws. With a yell in rage, he rushed Roxas, ducking electric offence as he ran. He blocked the Keyblade with one claw, and then swatted him to the ground with his free one. Dark Pit then began savaging Roxas, cutting his stomach and chest multiple times and drawing blood across the Nobody's upper body. "Not bad..." Roxas admitted. "Like I need your compliment." Dark Pit scoffed, as he charged in with his claws raised. Roxas met him, engaging a lock between sword and claw. "It's not too late for us to be allies. Why kill that chance now?" Roxas attempted to persuade. Pittoo smirked. "The fool turns out to be a coward too. Listen to you, pleading for your life!" the angel snorted, as he cut for Roxas' face and eyes. The Nobody flew back, and summoned ice projectiles that swarmed the angel. Pittoo raised his Orbitars and held them off. He then went to snipe Roxas, but Sora's dark manifestation was already on the attack. The Keyblade disarmed Pittoo and Roxas kneed the angel in the face, drawing blood from the mouth. Roxas then grabbed him by the tunic and dragged the angel down to the ground on his front. Roxas leapt up. "It's time!" he declared, as he fired down a blast of fire on Dark Pit. The angel yelled out in pain and rage. He had to break the hold! Quickly, he armed a Boom Spear, throwing it at Roxas. The Nobody raised the Keyblade in defence, and the spear latched into the handle of the weapon. After a split second, Roxas realised what this meant. "Gah!" he cried, dropping the weapon, but too late. The Boom Spear detonated, dealing close range damage to Roxas, who plummeted to the floor. Dark Pit grabbed Roxas by the hair, and planted his face into the floor. Roxas swiped at Dark Pit, catching the angel across the chops. Pittoo responded with a kick, so Roxas kept the rally going with a raised knee. Dark Pit decided that this physical game of tennis needed a winner, and armed himself with an Ogre Club, which he immediately tried to clout Roxas in the face with. Roxas brought the Keyblade to his face, but Dark Pit's attack smashed through the guard. Roxas smashed into the wall and dropped his weapon. Dark Pit then deployed an Item Vacuum, which whisked away the Keyblade before Roxas could recover it. Dark Pit sneered, summoning a Flame Card. Dark Pit then spammed shots from his Silver Bow, which had a pyrokinetic tint to the attacks. Roxas landed hard, next to Sora's fallen body. When he realised something that Dark Pit had not yet seen; Sora's Keyblade had survived the vacuum. As Pittoo leapt in for a cutting attack, Roxas sprang into life with Sora's weapon, firing energy right into the chest of the angel. Dark Pit looked down at the steaming mark of impact. He then collapsed to his knees, but just as he seemed out of it, he hit Crisis Mode. The already celebrating Roxas was knocked back by an Electroshock Arm, and then blasted with several shocking projectiles. Roxas deflected them expertly and then charged down Dark Pit. The angel met him with a punch, and the attack locked up with the Keyblade. As they struggled for control, Roxas fired fire into Pittoo's face, stunning the angel. Dark it had had enough. He grabbed a Smart Bomb and hurled it at Roxas. The Nobody dived away from the attack but left himself exposed. Dark Pit delivered a shot right to the ribs, and Roxas creased, dropping the Keyblade. Dark Pit kicked the weapon off the edge, and then headbutted Roxas, breaking his nose. Roxas took an angry swing at Dark Pit, but the angel cut through the hand with his bow. Roxas' limb dropped to the floor, spurting blood across the ground. Dark Pit then executed Roxas, decapitating him with a throw of the bow, which sliced through his neck like a buzz saw. Roxas' severed head landed on the ground, as Pit returned to the scene. "Wow, Pittoo. You took care of business alright." Pit said, looking around. Dark Pit smirked. "Of course I did. Now let's go!" DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Peep4Life Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Pseudo-Rivalrys Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights